This invention relates to a support strap for supporting a camera, binoculars, or similar objects from the human body, and particularly to a support strap that makes a soft connection to the camera, which securely holds the camera in place and which can be rapidly manipulated to be connected to or to be released from the camera.
Cameras, binoculars, and other items that are usually hand held when in use are commonly fitted with straps so that they can be hung from the neck and shoulder area of the human body when not in use. In some instances it is highly desirable to be able to connect the camera, etc. to the belt at the waist. However, while hanging a camera about the neck and shoulder area usually permits the person to lift the camera to eye level for use, suspending a camera from a belt at the waist usually requires the strap to be disconnected from the camera or from the belt before the camera can be raised to eye level. In addition, it is highly desirable to make a "soft" connection to the camera; that is, it is desirable that the item fastened to the camera is not made of metal or some other hard substance that might tend to scratch or wear the case of the camera. Also, if a camera, etc. is to be connected to the belt at the waist of the wearer, it is highly desirable that the camera be expediently disconnected from and connected to its support straps, etc., so that immediate use of the camera can be obtained and convenient rehanging of the camera is available at the waist. Also, it is necessary that the connection made to the belt at the waist be secure so that the camera is not inadvertently dropped and damaged.